


Roommates

by keikogobrrrrr



Series: QNB Fanfics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Roommates, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keikogobrrrrr/pseuds/keikogobrrrrr
Summary: And they were roommates.God, they were roommates.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: QNB Fanfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186691
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, this work is ~~sponsored by~~ an AU from the Webtoon 'UnOrdinary'. It's a webtoon with powers with a hierarchy type of thing, and don’t worry you guys don’t really have to read it! So sorry that this one is shorter than my two previous works, but I hope you guys would still enjoy it!^^
> 
> I also have a lot of stuffs in my docs, but barely any of them are halfway through—   
>  And this one just popped in my head one night, and so, here it is!
> 
> One final note, I don’t ship the CCs nor their personas. This work is purely fiction and doesn’t intend on hurting anyone! _Also, please don’t send this to the CCs.^^;;_

There was this thing back in high school. They called it ‘Turf War Thursday.’ An event where all-powerful students in each school would gather in one secluded place, and of course, fight. Having an audience was allowed, though, only a few people would only come. It was until a certain pinkette had caught everyone’s attention. 

Each week, the number of students was gradually increasing, even the bets as well. They all wanted to see the Blood God, the Blade, the _Obliterator_. They would chant at his presence, seeking for blood and his unremarkable power. 

Sadly, Quackity participated in the said event in his freshman year, only leaving with fear and trauma each week, and had to back out a few weeks later. Sometimes, the image of the pinkette still haunts his mind, making him shudder and panic. But now, it’s over, and he could barely remember their face, which is good. He was already in college as a law student. _Fun_.

Hopefully, turf wars aren't a thing in college. 

“Last week’s turf war was a fucking _banger_.”

And he spoke too soon. 

But that’s fine. Because this time, Quackity still won’t be participating. Like hell, he would after all the shit he had been through. God, those were _terrifying_. Plus, the college has plenty of students who have higher tiers than him. 

With that thought in mind, Quackity heaved out a relieved sigh. He pulled his baggage as he walked through the dorm building, still struggling to find his dorm room for about fifteen minutes already. “Just where in the fuck is this room at.”

“A freshman?” Quackity turned around and saw a tall brunette exiting their dorm. It was a man, wearing a red beanie and crisp yellow sweater with brown pants and shoes. “Having trouble finding your room?” He chuckled.

“Uh, yeah,” Quackity replied. He felt a tad suspicious of the man. It felt like he knew this man, but he couldn’t put a finger to it.

The man smiled and approached Quackity, merely taking the small piece of paper in Quackity’s hand. Quackity was about to say something but frowned as the man burst into a fit of laughter and gave him such a pitiful look. “Oh, you poor soul,” He heard him mumble. 

“The name’s Wilbur Craft, by the way.” Then it clicked. They _have_ met before. It was during Turf War Thursdays. He was the King of Pogtopia High, and everyone adored his handsome face and cleverness, not to mention his outstanding skills. Though Quackity hasn’t been in a single fight with him, he did hear that he was a complete madman in the field. 

“Alex Awe, but call me ‘Quackity.’”

Wilbur gave him an amused look. “Weird nickname, I know.” Another burst of laughter. 

Quackity couldn’t help but laugh along as well. It only took a short moment for Wilbur to finally lead the way to his dorm, and it turned out Quackity was in the wrong wing. They continued to converse with each other and surprisingly got along pretty quickly. As the topic changed to his roommate, it made Quackity a bit nervous as Wilbur kept talking about them. It was as if he was describing a damned psychopath. 

They soon arrived at the dorm. Quackity took a deep breath, then nervously knocked, and Wilbur stood behind him with an amused smile. He could hear shuffling from the inside, then a slight click before the door opened. His uncomfortable gut feeling completely washed away and was replaced with butterflies as a small blush crept up from his cheeks when he saw the man — his _roommate_. 

He was tall but a tad shorter than Wilbur, still definitely taller than him, though. His damned _shirtless_ body was lean and chiseled, his shoulders looking smooth down to his waist and legs. Oh God, he's wearing only boxer shorts. 

Quackity quickly focused his eyes back up, a pair of red eyes meeting his browns. One could already tell that the other was judging and looking at him weirdly, but God, he was too dumb to notice as he kept gawking over his handsome face and unkempt long brown braided hair — the man probably just woke up. 

“You never told me he was hot,” Quackity whispered to Wilbur. 

Wilbur chuckled then whispered back, “Never told you he was my brother either.”

The blush from Quackity’s cheeks worsened as Wilbur threw a laughing fit, almost wanting to drop on the floor, wheezing his lungs out. The other brunette looked at the two with a confused and tired face, eyes still narrow and judging as ever. 

Ignoring his wheezing and half-dying brother, he asked, "I suppose you're my new roommate?" Quackity nodded, now looking down at his two feet. God, that voice is deep. From his neck to his ears, Quackity was beet red and embarrassed as hell from Wilbur’s roaring laughter from behind. 

The braided brunette grumbled something underneath his breath before stepping aside for Quackity to enter. Quackity hastily pulled his luggage and entered the small yet clean dorm room, minus the crumpled papers and sticky notes on the study table. 

There was a comfortable sofa on the corner right, and right above is a bed. On the corner left is where the messy study table is and another bed from above, and a small window in between. There was a door from the left as well, Quackity reckoned it led to the bathroom, and a wall cabinet from the right.

Wilbur’s laughter soon died down, and he could hear some muffled talking in the background, soon followed by a slam from the door then footsteps. “Take the right bed, and, uh, sorry ‘bout the mess,” His roommate grumbled, “Haven’t got a roommate since last year, and you kinda arrived pretty early than I expected.”

“Ah, yeah, it’s- it’s fine.” _Keep your cool, Quackity._ “Seen worse.” An awkward silence filled the room, so stuffy and uncomfortable. Quackity wanted to hide so badly but busied himself instead of unpacking his things as he sat down on the sofa.

His roommate cleared his throat, throwing away the crumpled papers on his desk, “Ahem, uh, name’s Techno. Don’t know if Wilbur already told you that.” Quackity paused his actions. No way. Out of all the odds and possibilities in this entire universe?

Not only Quackity felt stupid for barely even recognizing the man, who literally obliterated him years ago. _(However, Techno_ did _change his hair color, and Quackity pretty much forgot most of his features aside from his pink hair and a golden crown.)_

But the fact that he already grew a crush on him at first sight? 

Worst of all, he’s now roommates with him. 

Quackity cleared his throat, then replied, “Alex, but, uhm, call me Quackity.”

Another long stuffy silence.

“Welp, nice talking to ya. I’m just gonna head back to sleep.” Techno climbed up from his bed and tucked himself back in, not sparing Quackity a single glance. He wasn’t as _intimidating_ as the last time Quackity saw him, but he wasn’t this _charming_ either. Or maybe he just didn’t notice it as much from back then? Well, whatever.

For now, unpacking his things is what he needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated!!<3


End file.
